


Two Pumps of Raspberry Syrup and Extra Whip

by Roscoe_Senpapi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, One Shot, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscoe_Senpapi/pseuds/Roscoe_Senpapi
Summary: Obligatory coffee shop AUAlexander and Thomas go to the cafe and its kinda cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Like ever tell me how I did kids id appreciate it!!!! peace

“Let’s get lunch Hamilton”, Alex startles at the unexpected interruption shooting a glare at a smug Thomas who slipped rather quietly into his office before looking back at his current essay.

 

“Why would I torture myself like that Jefferson. I'm not a masochist. Anyway, unlike you I have to finish my work.” Alex starts back on his writing trying his best to ignore Jefferson who for whatever reason was now somewhat looming of his desk. After a few minutes pass he look up at his coworker in frustration. Though stopping himself before he can rant he pauses to really look at Thomas who looks somewhat nervous? All his previous smugness was missing from his now mousy expression.  _ That’s strange, _ Alex thinks quietly to himself. 

 

“Come on Alexander, we’ve both been working nonstop. Almost everyone's gone lets hit up that cafe near by. It can’t be that bad I mean there’ll be coffee.” Jefferson says this almost shyly which is decidedly unlike him, his strange behavior peeks the other man's interest. Alex looks at him questioningly silently mulling over this for a minute or two. He was right it can’t be too bad if there's coffee he can always come back and finish his work when Thomas inevitably pissed him off.

 

“Fine, but you're paying”

 

Jefferson smile was almost blinding all of his usual confidence seemingly regained in a flash. 

 

“Perfect I knew you’d agree. I’m irresistible as always.” 

Alex laments quietly, ”Coffee you're doing this for the free coffee.”

 

They made their way over to the cafe making small talk, it was almost….pleasant. The word bounced around Alex's’ head almost uncomfortably knowing it was used to describe the conversation Jefferson and he was having.  _ That’s weird.  _ He muses to himself. 

After making it inside Jefferson decides to order first. Looking the barista up and down appreciatively Jefferson leans flirtingly on the counter putting on his best and most charming smile. All the while Alex frowns from behind him. Jealousy subconsciously sinking into the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Can you order already” He snaps. Jefferson seems almost alarmed jumping a bit  looking back at Alex with a question in his eyes. He thinks better of asking and begins to order, “I’ll take a large White Chocolate Mocha with two pumps of raspberry syrup and extra whip darling, oh and do you guys have marshmallows I can put on that?” The shorter man rolls his eyes in exasperation at the others antics and places his order a black coffee no cream or sugar.  _ How it’s supposed to be. _ When they received their coffee after waiting around for it a bit they decided on a quiet spot in the back of the cafe.

 

After making some more uncharastically civil and pleasant conversation Alex decides to get to the point,

 

“Not that this isn’t weirdly nice but why did you invite me here? We can’t even be in a room together 90% of the time”

 

Jefferson avoid his eyes instead taking interest in his overly sweet coffee, “ What? I can’t decide to be civil with my coworker? What happened to just turning a new leaf for some change.” Jefferson says somewhat bashfully. Alex looks at him strangely then as if a lightbulb went off in his head a mischievous grin forms on his face

 

“You can of course but that’s not the only reason why we’re here.  Come on what is it?”

 

“Uggghhhh this was a mistake”

 

“Come on, Jefferson you can tell me I won’t tell a soul scouts honor” He says placing a hand on his chest.

 

“You we’re never a damn scout Alex. It’s nothing. I just wanted coffee and you happened to be the only other person at work”

 

“That’s not true Washington, Madison and Burr were still there.” He ponders for a moment,” Oooohhh I see now you wanna talk about your crush on Madison right? That’s why we’re here? You had no one else to go to but love guru Alex. Trouble in paradise eh?” Alex waggles his brows obnoxiously.

 

“What?!” Jefferson shouts incredulously drawing the attention of some of the other patrons he hurriedly apologizes before lowering his voice. “What? I do not have a crush on Madison, Alexander. Also love guru? You're divorced Alex”

 

“It was a conflict of interest. Ah Ha” He exclaims, “You don’t deny liking someone in the office” His grin grows larger than Thomas thought possible. He silently thinks to himself that the shorter man looks beautiful smiling like that because of him.

 

“Hamilton you are an actual man child.” Jefferson says with a somewhat helpless smile on his face.

 

“It’s one of my better traits.” He hums aloud in contemplation, “Who could it be? Wait a second Thomas could this possibly be….. a date?” He smiles teasingly obviously expecting to get a rise out of Jefferson.

 

Jefferson sputters having been caught in the middle of taking a sip. He coughs and tries to explain himself flustered in embarrassment from Hamilton's accidental discovery. He was giving Alex his best deer in headlights impressions and that's all it took. The Latino’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Holy shit” 

 

“Alexan-”

 

“Holy Shit it's me! I’m the one you have a crush on. Damn Thomas I knew I was hot but even you fell for my charms I thought you hated me.” He laughs disbelievingly at his discovery his heart thumping faster from his revelation.

 

“Obviously this was a mistake.” Jefferson muttered dejectedly. He reaches down to grab his bag but was intercepted by Alex.

 

“Woah wait it’s not a bad thing i'm just really happy and shocked ya know? I thought you hated me. I like you too.”

 

“Are you fucking with me Alexander?” Hes trying not to become too hopeful

 

“No of course not.”

 

“Prove it”

 

Alex leans over the table somewhat awkwardly trying not to knock over their cooling coffees. He plants his hands on the table and leans further so he could land a soft sickeningly sweet kiss on Thomas’ lips. Alex's’ eyes slipped closed as the sugary and bitter tastes of their coffee mix on his tongue after licking at Thomas’ bottom lip. He pulls back slowly opening his eyes as he goes wishing it could last longer. They stare at each other a moment matching smiles on their lips.

 

Thomas laughs a bit, “Well I guess I have to believe you now.”

 

“Guess you do. Wow we really slipped into the angry co workers have hidden sexual tension trope here” 

 

“It’s the best kind though. Makes life more interesting” He laughs again checking his watch, “It’s  time for us to head back to the office” Alex nods in agreement they pack up and start the short walk back to work. Jefferson takes Alex's’ hand.

 

“You know this coffee meeting turned out way gayer then I thought it would” Alex thought aloud

 

“Yeah it did, it works for me though” Thomas says squeezing his hand a bit

 

Alex chuckles "Yeah it works for me too”


End file.
